Life Gets Fun Again
by funkstress
Summary: Usagi is really bored but her life will get more exciting soon. GW/DBZ/SM crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Life Gets Fun Again  
  
AN: This is a GW/SM/DBZ crossover. I just randomly decided to write this, hahaz, and it's crap, but oh well!  
'Uugh. Summer is so boring when I have nothing to do.' Usagi thought to herself as she sat on the couch. "Mom, I'm going to the park, OK?" she yelled towards the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, Usagi, just be back before dinner," her mom, Ikuko, replied.  
  
When Usagi got to Avery Park she went on the little path through the trees that she had found a few years ago. It was so wonderful there because no one else was ever there and she could just sit and think of whatever she wanted in peace. At the end of the path was a small clearing with many beautiful flowers. Usagi sat on one of the rocks in the clearing and just looked at the flowers.  
  
"I wish my life was more exciting," Usagi said to herself and sighed wistfully. "Since we got rid of Chaos there hasn't been any more attacks on the earth and I'm wondering if we ever will have to fight again." Usagi sighed again and stretched out on her rock as she basked in the sun, "I always wanted to just have a normal life, but now that I have it, I am missing my old life of fighting evil."  
  
"Don't worry, my daughter, you'll get plenty of excitement again soon," a soft, feminine voice said.  
  
"Mother!" Usagi cried out, as she quickly searched the area for the origin of the voice.  
  
Suddenly, Queen Serenity appeared in front of her. "Hello again, Usagi, close your eyes and I will give you some memories I previously withheld from you, then I will explain everything," Queen Serenity said.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as her mother commanded and was suddenly bombarded with memories of the Moon Kingdom. She was wondering what new memories she was talking about when she suddenly noticed that Endymion wasn't in any of her memories, but a different man was.  
  
When Usagi was finished getting her new memories, she opened her eyes and looked questioningly at her mother as she asked her why Endymion wasn't in any of her memories.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed as she began to explain. "Endymion was the prince of the earth, but he had a younger brother. When he came to the moon you hated him but loved his brother. You were engaged to marry his brother, but Beryl attacked. When you were all reborn, Endymion was reborn with you, but his brother was nowhere to be found; so I gave you false memories, hoping that everything would be okay even though he wasn't your past love. Even in this time period, though, it appears that you and Mamoru were not meant to be, seeing as how you two broke up a long time ago because you didn't love each other. I have good news, though, which is why I've come here."  
  
"I've found your real love; he was apparently reborn in an alternate dimension. I know that you would probably like to be reunited with him soon so as soon as I get everything prepared for your arrival in that dimension I will tell you and will take you there. You can have the outers go with you if you'd like since they are still around here even though the inners have all moved off. I'll see you again soon, my daughter.." Queen Serenity whispered as she faded away.  
  
Usagi was overjoyed at this news. "Finally, some excitement!" she yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. She jumped off her rock and quickly ran back home.  
  
When she got back to her house, she ran up into her room. Seeing Luna on her bed, she picked her up and started tossing her up in the air, while yelling, "Guess what! Guess what!"  
  
Luna quickly jumped out of Usagi's grasp and yelled, "Don't do that, odango atama, you nearly killed me! And what in the world could ever be so exciting?"  
  
Usagi quickly hopped on the bed and excitedly told Luna everything Queen Serenity had told her. After Usagi told Luna everything she called the outers and told them the news too. They were all really excited, they had been antsy for some excitement too; and they all agreed that they would go with Usagi to the new dimension.  
AN: Well, there's the first chapter. I know that it's crap, but hopefully it'll get better soon, hahaz. Even though I really have no idea where this story is going.. heh. Bye! 


	2. New place and new jobs

Life Gets Fun Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Well, chapter two already. Yay! Hahaz. I am writing this randomly, but I am trying to make it good, hahaz, my first story was such a piece of crap that I am trying to redeem myself somehow. This story will be vaguely like my first story since I thought I had some good ideas in it even though the story was crap and this is going to be much better. Hahaz, ya..  
  
Usagi, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka were walking aimlessly around the mall, checking out all the stores for anything good. They had decided to go on one final shopping trip before traveling to the new dimension since they had no idea what it would be like and they wanted to be prepared.  
  
Usagi had already bought a bunch of new clothes and was pigging out on a huge plate of nachos. Michiru and Haruka had gone to find the restrooms.  
  
Hotaru was staring at Usagi and finally couldn't stand it any more and told her, "Holy crud! I do not understand how you stay so good-looking when you always pig out like that. And you never exercise either, do you?"  
  
Usagi was about to reply and had already said with her mouth full of nachos, "umph goph anpu.." when she was interrupted by a loud scream. Usagi quickly spit the nachos out and stared at Hotaru. "What in the world was that?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"I don't know," Hotaru replied, "but it didn't sound good. Let's go check it out."  
  
Usagi and Hotaru ran outside where they had heard the scream originate from and they saw a large orange monster that was really weird looking. It had weird black and blue armor on its body and looked totally different from any monsters they had ever seen before. They quickly hid behind a tree and began discussing this new turn of events.  
  
"What is that?" Hotaru yelled to Usagi.  
  
"I have no idea," Usagi replied, "and Queen Serenity never said anything about anything like this! I guess we should get rid of it though. Henshin yo!" Usagi yelled and she and Hotaru transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled at the monster as she and Saturn ran up to him. "We will not allow you to disturb the peace here any longer, in the name of the Moon and in the name of Saturn, we will punish you!"  
  
The monster looked at Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn and was looking very confused. "Huh?" he said, "where am I? I think I'm lost."  
  
Sailor Moon sweat dropped and said, "you're outside of a mall in downtown Tokyo, Japan. And you're a monster that we need to destroy. If you think you can escape us by acting all stupid, you're mistaken! You can't fool us!" Sailor Moon shouted, proud of herself for not being fooled.  
  
However, the monster still looked lost. "Uhhh.. I still am confused.." he slowly said. "You see, I was just training with the rest of the soldiers who are under Frieza, when this weird black portal opened up and I was swallowed into it, and..."  
  
The monster kept on talking, but Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn weren't paying attention anymore. A large black portal had opened beneath them and they, along with the monster, were slowly being sucked into it. They struggled and tried to get out, but nothing worked. Soon they were completely sucked into the portal and they blacked out.  
  
When Usagi and Hotaru came to, they found that they were detransformed and were lying on two silver hospital-type beds. Suddenly a weird purple monster in the blue-black armor came in and told them that Frieza wanted to see them. Hotaru and Usagi got up and followed the monster down the hall and into a fairly large room.  
  
Inside the room, their eyes were immediately drawn to the odd creature standing in the middle of the room. He was a very short alien and was very confident looking. Everyone else in the room seemed to be very afraid of him and they all gave him a lot of respect so the girls assumed that this person was Frieza.  
  
"Hello," the alien said once they were standing in front of him, "I am Frieza. Who are you two?"  
  
"Uh, hello.." Usagi nervously began, "Well, um, I'm Usagi, and this is Hotaru. We got sucked through a portal and now we're here but that's about all I know. Heh." Usagi nervously replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know that much more about it," Frieza said. One of my soldiers was training with his group and some weird portal swallowed him through. Ten minutes later he returned, and you two were with him."  
  
"We scanned you both and you both seem to have fairly high energy levels. You also both appear to be not human, but the computer has no idea what you really are. That stuff doesn't really matter though, all that really matters is that you would make good soldiers in my army so I think I'll just have you two become members of my army."  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Usagi cut in, "but what exactly is your army for, and why should we join it? We're not gonna work for you just because you say so!"  
  
"Hm, arrogant little twit, aren't you?" Frieza said. "My army is going to take over the universe so that I can rule it; and you will fight in it because I say so. And you really don't want to disobey me," Frieza said as he sneered at Usagi and Hotaru. "The results of disobeying me could be.disastrous for you two. I really wouldn't advise it."  
  
Usagi and Hotaru gulped as they looked at each other. "Okay then," Usagi said, "I guess we have no choice but to fight for you."  
  
"Excellent choice," Frieza replied, "I'll have Nardack show you to your room and introduce you to our facility and get you started training and learning about our stuff. You could be a valuable asset to my army in the future."  
  
Usagi and Hotaru left Frieza's chamber while following the alien that had brought them to his chamber, who they now knew was Nardack. Both were very nervous about what was happening and hoped they would get through this new development alright.  
  
'Well,' Usagi thought to herself, 'I did want my life to get more exciting. Heh, hopefully this won't be too bad..'  
  
The next morning, Usagi and Hotaru woke up and found some of the armor stuff by their beds. They both put it on and after they did, an announcement came over the speakers and said that all the soldiers were to report to the dirt fields for training exercises.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru didn't really know where to go, so they peeked out of their room. They saw a bunch of soldiers heading in a direction and assumed that was where they should go. They stepped into the hall and followed the crowd outside and onto some dirt fields outside.  
  
A large alien in the front who appeared to be a commander of some type split up all the soldiers into smaller groups and sent them to different parts of the field. Usagi and Hotaru were in a group of about twenty other soldiers who were all really big and strong looking.  
  
The commander of their little group called everyone to attention and began speaking, "Okay, group, today we're going to be working on hand-to- hand combat. Everyone, get a partner and begin sparring."  
  
Usagi and Hotaru looked at each other, then at everyone else. 'Great,' Usagi thought, 'these soldiers are going to totally pulverize us.'  
  
The commander walked up to Usagi and grabbed her arm, "Come on, you're going to spar with me," he said. He began stretching and Usagi did likewise. He began talking again, "now, I know that you are new, so I will take it easy on you. You're going to have to be a fast learner if you want to survive though."  
  
He stopped stretching and got into a fighting stance. Usagi also got into a fighting stance and tried to prepare herself. The man suddenly darted to Usagi's side, dropped down, and kicked her feet out from under her.  
  
He backed off and Usagi slowly got up. "You can't just let me do that," the man told her, "you have to be fast and you have to be tough. Try your hardest!"  
  
Usagi nodded and got into her fighting stance again. This time Usagi went on the offensive. She quickly kicked at the man's side, but he was too fast. He dodged the kick and swung at her head with his elbow, but she ducked and punched him in the gut.  
  
The man quickly rolled away from her and stood up. He smiled at her and said, "Good job, you're a fast learner and I can tell you're not a complete beginner. That's good. This shouldn't be too hard for you then." The man smirked and lunged at her again.  
  
AN: Chapter two is done! Yay! I wonder how Usagi and Hotaru are going to get away from Frieza. Hm, heh, actually I don't know since this is all random, hahaz. I know this story is crap, but I hope that someone likes it and if they do they should review, hint hint, hehe, ya. Ok then, Bye! (by the way, don't worry, Gundam Wing will be in this story eventually) 


End file.
